One of the pervasive features of consumer audio and video electronic components in recent years has been and continues to be the handheld remote control. The handheld remote control sends control signals to the controlled media device, generally using either infrared or radio frequency signals. The remote control signal may alter any of a variety of aspects of the electronic device being controlled, such as its volume, channel, power, or various performance settings such as color, contrast, tint, or others.
Most conventional television remotes typically have a plurality of buttons with preassigned functions. For example, remotes commonly have a number pad with a button assigned to each number 0 through 9. They also generally include buttons to increase or decrease the current channel number, increase or decrease the volume setting, and to invoke a menu-driven on-screen selection for adjusting picture attributes such as color, contrast, or tint. These standard remotes offer little functionality and require users to independently memorize various settings and channels.
In some cases, remotes include keys that can be programmed. One method for inputting, downloading, or otherwise programming the desired functions of the remote control includes entering such commands directly on the remote control as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,426. Most such remote controls can only store commands if those commands are present in a code library contained within the remote control.
Consequently, there is need for an improved programmable remote control that provides better features than found in the prior art remotes.